Cross Academy Never Ends AKA ZERO'S RANT
by SapphireMistress
Summary: AN: Sorry if I deleted this fic...the script format wasn't allowed...so here I am again, reposting it...end of AN. Zero has had enough of high school, and this is his priceless rant...


**Cross Academy Never Ends…**

**A.K.A. Zero's Rant**

**A VK Songfic by:**

**YuuriCullen**

**AN: YES! I FINALLY WROTE A FIC USING VAMPIRE KNIGHT!!! WOOT WOOT! KUDOS! XD WELL, PLEASE CHECK OUT THE LYRICS FIRST, THEN GO TO ZERO'S RANT AT THE END…^^ PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW…YES, I JUST SAID THAT…ZERO JUST RANTED…XD YES, IT'S VERY OOC, SO I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT…I DELETED THE ORIGINAL FIC BECAUSE THE SCRIPT FORMAT WASN'T ALLOWED…^^" THIS IS STILL THE SAME SONG AND LYRICS BUT YEAH….I EDITED JUST SOME THINGS…I REPEAT, IT'S HIGHLY OOC…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! BOWLING FOR SOUP SANG THE SONG, AND VAMPIRE KNIGHT BELONGS TO MATSURI HINO…**

**(Real Song)**

HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

4 Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the (total dicks)  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature

Then When you graduate,  
Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, Aw that's just great.

Ch:  
The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the honeys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did!  
And how did Mary Kate (lose all that weight?)  
And (Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!)

And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35

Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen  
Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback

Seen it all before  
I want my money back!

Ch:  
The Whole (damn) World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's (in the club and who's on the drugs)  
(And who's throwin up before they digest)

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
(And you still listen to the same shit you did back then)

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Solo

Ch:  
The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the honeys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends  
And I'm pretty much - the same as - I was back then(hold en)

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Here We Go Again

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh

**(Zero's Rant)**

HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

Four years, you think for sure,

That's all you've got to endure.

All the pureblood pricks, the fangirling chicks,

So overrated, so immature.

Then when you graduate,

You take a look around and you say, "HEY WAIT!!"

This is the same where I just came from, I thought it was over…

AW, THAT'S JUST GREAT!

Chorus:

The whole damned school is just as obsessed,

With the bishounens, and who's having sex.

Who's getting bitten, who's getting bloody,

Who's kinda cute, and who's just a mess.

And you still don't have a status, and you don't have the right friends.

Nothing changes but the fangs, the names, and the trends,

CROSS ACADEMY NEVER ENDS!

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

Stop checking out the Night Class kids!

But you'll never guess what Seiren just did!

How did Takuma lose all that weight?!

And Rima had a baby, so I guess Shiki's straight.

And the only thing that matters,

Is climbing up the Vampire Ladder.

You still care about being sane and the blood you drink,

Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35!

Kaname Kuran, he's the drama queen,

Ichijo, captain of the Vamp team.

Hanabusa, the clown,

Akatsuki, the quarterback…

Seen it all before…

I WANT MY MONEY BACK!

The whole damned school is just as obsessed,

With the bishounens, and who's having sex.

Who's drinking blood, and who's on the tablets,

And who's insane cuz of the bloodlust?

And you still don't have a status, and you don't have the right friends.

And you still listen to the Chairman, like you did back then…

CROSS ACADEMY NEVER ENDS!

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
CROSS ACADEMY NEVER ENDS!

*Solo*

The whole damned school is just as obsessed,

With the bishounens, and who's having sex.

Who's getting bitten, who's getting bloody,

Who's kinda cute, and who's just a mess.

And I still get the dirty looks,

And I still have the same 3 friends,

And I pretty much still held back the fangirls' realm…

CROSS ADADEMY NEVER ENDS!

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh

CROSS ACADEMY NEVER ENDS!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
CROSS ACADEMY NEVER ENDS!

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Here We Go Again  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh

**AN: DID YOU ENJOY THE RANT? XD ME AND YUKI SURE DID! XD PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ^^"**


End file.
